1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image pickup apparatus provided with a display apparatus that displays captured images, and a display control method for the display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, many image pickup apparatuses such as digital cameras assign a plurality of functions to each operation member according to the situation and the operational state of modes, in order to realize a large number of functions with a limited number of operation members. For example, forwarding and rewinding of playback images in playback mode and flash and macro settings in shooting mode may be assigned to a cross key. It is common in this case for function names or illustrations expressing the functions to be printed on or around the operation members, so as to make it easy for the user to tell what functions are assigned to the operation members (e.g., see PowerShot S500/410, DIGITAL IXUS 500/430, Camera User Guide, p.16).
However, with conventional digital cameras, the function names or illustrations expressing the functions printed on or around an operation member sometimes get hidden by user's fingers when holding the camera, making it difficult to tell what functions are assigned to the operation member.